thedarknessbeckonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Tachikawa
'''Mimi Tachikawa '''is a Japanese-American Digidestined. Originally a member of the Japanese Digidestined, she later became a member and later leader of the American Digidestined. She is partnered with Palmon. In The Darkness Beckons, she and Michael are students at New York University. Background http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Mimi Kari Crisis When Hikari Kamiya was possessed by Daemon, Mimi and her boyfriend, Michael Washington, met her in New York City, where Kari attempts to kill the two. After escaping, Michael, now joined by Gennai, Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, and Willis Thompson, attempt to stop Kari and Daemon. During the stuggle, Michael makes Mimi the leader of the American Digidestined. When the group ascends to the Digital World, Mimi assumes her position as leader of America's Digidestined and calls a meeting of the Five Powers. Third Digital World War At the meeting, Koushiro Izumi suggests that she propose the creation of an international team of Digidestined to fight the common threat. Mimi proposes the organization and recommends Taichi Kamiya to become the Director-General of the organization with a revolving presidency between the five powers. The other members of the powers, Alistair Bure, Catherine Denevue, Yuri Ivanov, and the Elder Poi, agree unanimously and the International Digidestined Alliance is created. Since she is leader of the American Digidestined, Mimi becomes the first president of the Alliance as well as the regional director for Region I. Throughout the first part of the war, the Alliance mainly collected resources and shared information regarding the thousand mile Digi-Port above the United States as well as other small ports around the world. When Gennai died to widen the gate, Mimi as well as the rest of the world's Digidestined are reunited with their partners, also finding a huge increase of Hell Forces Digimon entering the real world. During the war, Jyou Kido, who has led the international navy to New York confesses his love to Mimi. Mimi, shocked, tells him the truth, that she already has a boyfriend, whom she loves very much. Digidestined Civil War After the war, when the victorious team returns to earth from defeating Lucemon, they are captured by Mimi and the American Digidestined for the Alliance. Mimi believes Michael, but Joe, who has to represent the entire Alliance convinces the Executive Council that since Tai is among those who returned, the group cannot be genuine, since Tai had always been on Earth, commanding the Alliance. The group is split and jailed in three different locations around the world, leaving only Takeru Takaishi, Ken Ichijouji, and Daisuke Motomiya. Mimi sends the three secret messages, becoming the "Informant", and integral part of The Plan. Davis stays behind to collect information from the Informant. After the end of the month Yuri Ivanov succeeds Mimi as president of the Alliance. Mimi, still Region I director, secretly sabotages some of the Alliance's projects in North America, which now involve searching private residences looking for "illegal Digimon". Davis later learns that Mimi is the Informant and the two transforms Davis's ragtag team of rebels into the American Free Army. After the Army gains significant numbers, Mimi declares her opposition to the Alliance and the Free Army attacks the Alliance's forces in New York, only to be suprised by Jacob McDonald who has secretly gained control of Region I's many small divisions. The Free Army retreats to the Pennsylvanian forests, but not without losing many members as prisoners. Mimi decides that the Alliance is too strong in the east and that the Army has to move west if they want to gain a stable footing. Mimi, Davis and the Free Army travel to Colorado by motorcyle and upon arriving at Denver, Mimi travels north to spy on the Rocky Mountains Prison, while Davis goes south to gain support from the teams in the western United States and the Mexican Digidestined. Later, Davis and Mimi break into Rocky Mountain Prison and free Michael, Cody, Armadillomon, and Veemon. After freeing them, they travel to Seattle, Washington to prepare the Army, which has gained friends from Canada and Mexico, to set sail for Japan. Before leaving, Michael is challenged by Jacob McDonald to a duel taking place in the International Peace Park between the United States and Canada. Mimi accompanies Michael, leaving the Army to Davis and Cody. In North Dakota, Mimi watches Michael and Jacob fight while Betamon and Scubamon also fight. Michael tells Mimi not to interfere. When Michael defeats Jacob, Lilymon takes Michael, Mimi, and Betamon to Hawaii to rejoin the Army. Jacob flees to Alberta to think, leaving the North American Digidestined under the leadership of Phil Williams. Upon arriving in Tokyo Bay, Mimi and Michael fight Joe, who has had the navy chasing Cody and Davis from Seattle. After the war, Mimi and Michael return to New York. Category:Protagonists Category:Rebel leaders Category:Regional directors Category:American Digidestined Category:Japanese Digidestined Category:Taylorites